Sell Me Your Soul (Upgraded)
by Aathira R Nair
Summary: What if the originals had met Caroline, Bonnie and Elena waaayyy before 2010 Early Slave Days : Caroline, Bonnie and Elena are orphans who are to be sold out as slaves to the original family.Lots of pain in each of their lives will the originals heal them with love or will they end up as miserable slaves ? Klaroline, Elejah, Kennett
1. Crossing Borders

**Authors Note** : Hey I have been reading so many Klaroline fan fictions. One of that was awesome but was not finished and could use better description. So here I am writing it SELL ME YOUR SOUL... if anybody is reading please put in a word in the comment section so i know someone out there knows my work.

_**Chapter 1 : Crossing Borders** _

Late 18th century : For centuries, people have come to New Orleans looking for a fresh start , hoping to find fortune , adventure and even love. Young Orphan Women were imported from various countries with the promise of starting better lives with a proper New Orleans gentle men. But little did they know that they were being sold out to be slaves to rich white men or worse beasts - Vampires.

* * *

"I have a really bad feeling about this , it doesn't feel right at all" ,complained Bonnie Bennett "you know, its not like i don't want a better life for us,better than the orphan school we were living in and i know i am not Pyshic or something, but my instincts tell me this isn't right at all" , "Oh come on bonnie, don't be so negative,better or worse we wont know unless we try,i am very sure this is going to be better than the slavery at our orphanage. We are 18 now, we have our freedom,a new life in a new city. I don't see anything wrong about all that. right Elena?" Elena was lost in her own thoughts looking outside through the carriage window. All Elena Gilbert could think about was leaving home and her younger brother Jeremy Gilbert back there. She was snapped back to reality by Caroline who shook her hard and asked again "am i right, Elena?". Elena turned around to look directly into Caroline's blue green eyes. The blonde was excited about her new adventure and her new start. Elena didn't want to lie but also didn't want to disappoint Caroline "Yeah Caroline" " Come on Elena don't tell me you are also having doubts like bonnie". Bonnie couldn't help but smile seeing Caroline pout looking at Elena she had to intervene and save Elena form Caroline's future convincing "Oh dear Caroline, give Elena a break she must be missing her brother,plus it was our home for nearly 7 years, we are all bound to miss home a little bit" Fell's Orphanage was Elena, Bonnie and Caroline's Home since their parents died. Animal attack was they knew and they were moved to the fell's at the age of 11 and they had all been best friends since then. After the girls turned 18 ,the fells arranged each of them lords and jobs so they could move out. The girls were assigned to New Orleans under the Lords . They took the offer immediately cause that way the three of them will not be separated ,they get to stay together . Elena turned back to the window drowning in her worries about her brother and her new life . While Caroline was being all jumpy and excited about her new master and the new room. She kept on rambling to bonnie for a long time about her plans for the future how she was going to spend her hard earned money and how she would find love in the new city as bonnie patiently listened to everything Caroline had to say. "this is the hundredth time i am saying new life, isn't it bonnie? I am rambling aren't i ? oh what it is going to be .." " Excuse me ladies" the carriage driver interrupted Caroline, "we just crossed the borders of New Orleans. It wont be long now,you should prepare yourselves" " This is it girls whoa a.." Caroline smiled looking at Elena and bonnie,which was when she noticed Bonnie's expression changed from hope filled smile to rage to weakness to power . Bonnie took in a deep breathe but that wasn't helping ,she couldn't breathe " Bonnie are you okay? Bonnie look at me ,Bonnie,Bonnie" Bonnie did not respond to Caroline's calls, she turned to see Elena all red and tears running through her face holding her hand out for bonnie while Caroline reached out to get some water they had stocked for the journey. Bonnie felt all this energy flow through her in and out and her head and heart felt like it was on fire. "Bonnie drink , drink the water you will be fine" she could hear Caroline say , her voice was not clear to Bonnie's ears .All she could concentrate was on the energy. The more she concentrated on it , the more she could feel it stabilizing. The energy was getting stable as she gasped for air and squeezed Elena's hand tight, she sat up straight drinking the water Caroline provided , panting hard and mouthed " I am fine , Fine .. don't worry" Just like that in a fraction of second she was all back to normal "Oh bonnie you scared us , are you sure you are okay ?" " Yes ,Elena i am fine stop crying will you? I am Finnee" She was not all fine but she couldn't bear to see Elena cry and Caroline panic. She looked at her two best friends at her side, they loved her so much and so did she. She cannot tell them that she was feeling heavy since they crossed the borders. She felt all the power, that she couldn't control, there were images of men drinking blood and images of pain and death that she saw . But Not anymore. The energy was stabilized not gone but stable enough ,she was fine she told herself. "I am fine " she said as they felt the carriage stop. They had arrived. They looked at each other. Their faces were filled with emotions concern, fear, hope excitement etc..." Bonnie are you sure you are okay?" " Yes Caroline i am perfectly alright." " Good and Elena Wipe of your tears and by the way girls,do i look good?" Bonnie and Elena giggled as Caroline asked that and responded unanimously "you look Great Caroline" Caroline Smiled in satisfaction " Thank you , Both of you look wonderful too" They smiled at each other .The girls grabbed their hats and straightened up as the carriage door opened up for them to their new lives.


	2. Meet the Originals (1)

**Authors Note: **Thank you Miia. Here's another Chapter for you.

_**Meet the Originals (1)**_

The house was magnificent, huge so huge and beautiful it made anybody's jaw's drop. It was a beauty to look at. Nobody uttered a word since they got out of the carriage. They were taking in everything they could. Looking around and the building , creating new images in their brain. "If you ladies are done looking around shall we move?" Bonnie heard a voice and turned around to look at a short brown woman somewhere in her mid 30's. She was staring at the three girls with a stern face as if trying to make a point that ,none of them understood."Grab your things people, we don't have all day , at least i don't" grunted the woman.

Elena did just as she was told , grabbed her tiny bag of things while bonnie kept on thinking where she had seen this women's face before."Hello Madam, My name is Caroline... Caroline Forbes" Caroline put forth her hand and looked at her with her best smile. "let me guess,optimistic hopeful blondie" she smirked and turned around and started to walk towards the house "Follow me". The girls took all their luggage tumbling their way following her "Call me Mrs Bailey,first i will show you to your rooms,where..." "excuse me sorry, You said rooms. we don't share a room, We get separate rooms?" " Listen Blondie never ever interrupt me again,you get that" "yes mam,Sorry" "Now you are not here for having a leisure time, so no you wont be sharing room with your friends, your rooms are assigned near to the lord that you belong to, i will be teaching you all the work but the important thing to remember is you should be at their service at all times, even if you are dying. Now prepare yourselves we are going to enter the Castle Original" "We still haven't reached the inside of the castle, my god" murmured Bonnie to Elena "No we haven't that was Yard" " wow you hear everything" "Yes i hear everything, it my job to hear everything, I am the head Maid,Our lords doesn't like it if anything is messy" the girls giggled looking at each other,only they knew how clumsy each of them Bailey turned around frowned and kept talking "unlike the rest of us, you three will not be living in the mess halls,but in the solar area,these are your rooms. drop your things and come back for the tour of the castle NOw" each of them headed in the directions bailey pointed. They turned around to look at each other and gave a weak smile cause it looked like they were moving in three different directions.

Bonnie Felt weak from all the pressure that was put on her and the power that she could still feel inside of her . It was an unusual feeling ,all the power that made her weak. She smiled inwardly and pushed open the wooden doors into her Room only to be swept of her feet by somebody. She let out a scream and the next second she was on the floor and all she could hear was "you are not Mary,Who are you? Miranda" She heard a man yell at the top of his Voice. She still didn't see who it was cause all that happened was too quick. She was struggling,but managed to get up on her feet to face a young man with a red angry face staring at her like she was some animal that ran into his wanted to say sorry but she couldn't because of all the yelling and the next thing she knew Mrs Bailey was inside the room and apologizing while the man was continuing to yell "Who is this ? I believe i was not scheduled for a meeting with a little lamb, No offense darling" he said as he looked at her. How could he say no offense after calling her a lamb? she wanted to say something but was cut off by Mrs Bailey"I apologize for the inconvenience Lord Kol , I am extremely sorry Sir" "Well if you are, then Miranda darling get her out of here before i suck up her blood" " Yes Sir, yes i will . But Sir i thought you had it under Control" All he did was frown and look at Mrs Bailey and immediately she seemed to understand what he meant, she grabbed Bonnie's arm and started pulling bonnie out."wait,wait Mrs Bailey wait" he called out and gestured with his fingers to come back. Bailey let go of bonnie's arm and the next minute Lord kol was holding bonnie's face so close to his face that bonnie was staring directly into his eyes. She could see his pupil's Dilate and he spoke out "Darling , You are gonna forget all that happened just now, are we clear?" "Yes Sir" He let go off her and flashed a smile showing his beautiful Teeth.

Bonnie couldn't understand a thing that was happening ,all these unusual things happening around her . She felt confused but did he say something about sucking blood."Are you hearing anything i say Miss Bennett? bonnie heard Mrs Bailey say "Yes mam" "Yes Mam , Yes Mam is what you say?It is the first hour of you being here and i am already being yelled at by Lord Mikael son" Mrs. Bailey opened the door next to the one they just came out of , small room with a bed in the corner and table in another just one window and an open closet "drop your things and follow me" Bonnie had no choice but to do as she said and followed Mrs Bailey. Elena and Caroline were waiting where they had parted ways. Elena smiled and asked "Where have you been Bonnie?" Even before Bonnie could answer Mrs Bailey interrupted "Save the small talk for later girls,now just follow me" They all followed , Elena and Caroline were looking amazed by the architecture of the house as Mrs Bailey showed them the house but all Bonnie could think about was the rude handsome man she had just met. She thought to herself "what did he mean when he said Suck up Blood and why would he hold me so close to ask me to forget everything,oh dear god he is my lord isn't he? ,dear lord it better not be him,he is handsome and rude .all of this is different?"


	3. Meet the Originals (2)

**Author's Note: Thank you guys cant wait to write either i am all excited about writing Klaus and Caroline first meet .any ideas? :)**

**Meet the Originals (2)**

"It is a huge castle, we might get lost in here. What if we get lost and the lord wants us at their service?" Wondered Elena as she drank the soup with bread crumbs in the Mess halls. "This food is really good, the bread , the soup, the pie so much of food , See bonnie I told you this is good" "yeah food is good Caroline, but lets judge the job once we start working" Said Bonnie to Caroline while Elena continued "Bonnie, Caroline Seriously What if we get lost? What if one of us gets fired?" Caroline was pissed with bonnie and Elena constantly ruining her moment and just then she snapped "Elena, Bonnie, oh for Christ sake stop with all the negative talk "groaned Caroline. "Girls if you are finished with your food, I'd like to brief you regarding your work "Caroline Recognized Mrs. Bailey's voice and turned around after giving Bonnie and Elena a glare. All three of them stopped eating sat up straight to listen to Mrs. Bailey who continued

"Your Main work here is to serve your Lord, anything he asks you to do, you do it , No questions asked, your other responsibilities include cleaning their rooms, their laundry, serving food and so on but most importantly anything, anything they ask for . Am I clear?" "Yes Mam" they said unanimously "Stop calling me Mam i said call me Bailey, there are just three rules ... Do everything they ask for , No questions asked, No excuses allowed. I cannot make myself clear enough." Mrs. Bailey made the stern face again and this time they understood the point. "you will start tomorrow , i will introduce you to the respective lords and you will take it from there. do not mess up anything and you two will teach Miss Bennett how to knock a door before entering into the lord's room." with that Mrs. Bailey left the room leaving Caroline and Elena glare at Bonnie. Caroline was about to ask Bonnie what Mrs. Bailey was talking about just when she heard a lovely English accent talking from behind "She can be nice sometimes, Just don't piss her off that's all" The girls turned around to see an elegantly dressed Woman about their age maybe elder Smiling at them politely. She walked over and sat with them in the table taking a bread piece and continued "you all must be new. Lovely to see new faces around here Once in a while. I can help you girls with anything you want" as she spoke they stared at the beautiful pale blonde. They didn't know what to say to the stranger who was looking back at them for a response. The best Caroline could do was give her a vague smile. "oh, I am Sorry, that was rude, hi there i am Rebekah" She paused for a few seconds for some response but there seemed to nothing "ladies, are you going to let me blabber?, somebody got to break the silence" Said Rebekah making Caroline smile and say " We are sorry Rebekah I am Caroline, this is Bonnie and Elena" "I didn't know it was going to be lovely young ladies who were going to join the castle. I am glad, I could use some friends around here" Rebekah smiled warmly .she really was looking forward to having some friends "So what do you do here?" asked bonnie "Oh well nothing much, just clean up the messes of the Lords" "Oh like what we are here to do?" Caroline smiled at Rebekah "Oh no Caroline, Its much more complicated than your work, so does little Elena here ever talk?" "Oh yeah i do , I was just wondering you don't look like a maid or a helper Rebekah" Rebekah just smiled at Elena's question and said " You remind me of someone Elena , so did you guys hear about your lords" "No, No we haven't do you know something ?"Caroline was eager to know all about it " Well Girls i don't know who gets who, but i do know that there is the Eldest Noble Elijah MIkaelson ,the Sadist Kol MIkaelson and lastly the Monster short tempered Nik MIkaelson." "Oh so are they that bad" Elena had her worried face as bonnie asked Rebekah " Not that bad, they can be nice when they want to" Rebekah could feel the tension in the room from what she had just told them .She had to cool the mood and she knew exactly how to distract them from their worries "so did you girls here about the ball tonight at the great halls of castle original?" "There is ball tonight? do we get to go?"Caroline was back to normal at the mention of ball, Elena still looked worried "Yes everybody including the working staff are invited. I hope you girls have pretty Ball gowns for the night. Speaking of which i gotta go, have to make sure that i look stunning for the handsome New Orleans Men" With that Rebekah gave them all a warm smile and left the table. Caroline waited for Rebekah to disappear to let out shriek and looked at Bonnie and Elena and started "A ball, A ball. Now tell me, is this bad? Is any of this bad? I love it here, come on I am gonna find something to wear for the Ball".

Caroline and Bonnie left to their respective rooms but Elena was admiring the castle's architecture when she caught a painting on the ceiling, it was intriguing. There was a circle with flowers and in the center was a picture, a picture of angels and demons she wondered what it meant? just then She heard someone from behind say "It is amazingly ironic isn't?" Elena turned around to a man ,he had a smile on his face and he was looking up the ceiling and started talking again "Why did you return Katarina?" he turned around to look into Elena's eyes. He had strong jaw line the smile on his face was gone he looked deep into Elena's eyes and asked again "why return?" Elena did not understand what was going on ?"I am sorry" was all she could say. She felt him grab her arm and at high speed she was in the solar room. The room was huge looked like it was an individual home. She looked around when he continued "What is it you want? Why did you return now ? Why would you take the risk? Answer me Katarina Petrova." He demanded. Elena looked confused. The Man stared directly into her eyes demanding an answer and the grip on her hand got strong. Elena had to break the eye contact. The man holding her arm made her uneasy, she felt different. " I am sorry , I don't know what you are talking about sir?" She stepped back and turned around started to walk away, when he spoke up "I apologize for my behavior. I mistook you for a Ally of mine" "Its okay sir" Elena turned around nodded and walked out of the room when she heard him say "Another Doppelganger".

**Please Review**


	4. Meet the Originals (3)

_**Meet the originals (3)**_

The annual Ball was very famous in New Orleans and the Lords were known for their exquisite parties. The girls had decided to go into the Ball a little early so as to mingle and to get to know the people of New Orleans. Clearly they wouldn't get any help in making friends from Mrs. Bailey, Maybe Rebekah, but they had to be there early and had to look nice if they were ever going to make any friends after all. They decided to unpack and start changing and decided to settle into their rooms later. Since Caroline's was the only room with a mirror in it and was big enough to fit in all of them, they decided to change in Caroline's room. "It feels a little crowded with three of us in my room doesn't it?" said Caroline "Caroline stop complaining about your room, it is not as small as mine" Complained Elena. Bonnie smiled at both of them while pinning up her wavy hair and took in Elena's side "She is right Caroline you have a big room with mirror, I have a room with a table and poor Elena has just a room, so both of us don't get to complain about our accommodation. It is not fair at all, the Lords have such large rooms and we get a tiny crawl space" "Did you see the Lords Room?" Exclaimed Caroline looking at Bonnie. Bonnie gave a wicked smile and nodded as Elena came to her looked her in the eye and asked "Was this what Mrs. Bailey was talking about?" Bonnie looked at Caroline and back to Elena and smiled wickedly again and murmured "I also met the Lord" At the mention of the lord she blushed and could hide it. Caroline walked over to bonnie and said "Oh dear Bonnie, I want to hear everything about it". Now that Bonnie was in the spotlight and she knew she cannot escape Caroline she had to tell her what happened. "Well, I walked into the wrong room and Lord Kol was in there, expecting somebody else I suppose and took me in his arms" Elena and Caroline gasped and stared at bonnie in shock. Bonnie laughed out looking at both of their reactions. Caroline shook her head in disbelief and looked at Bonnie and said "We don't even get to see the Solar Rooms, You not only went in , Met the Lord but was in his arms" Caroline probably heard herself say that she gasped again and said "Whoa" When Elena stepped in and said "Actually I saw the Solar Room too" Caroline and Bonnie turned to Elena . Caroline had shock and disbelief written all over her face "Just the Room not a Lord, Bonnie is the one who was in the Lord's arms" Elena blurted out. "Heyyyy" said Bonnie when Caroline turned around walked a few feet and came back with her eyes closed and said "Okay turns out I am not the Snoopy Caroline in New Orleans. So how is it? The solar room. No no I don't want to know .I will see it myself" The girls giggled at Caroline's reaction as she continued "So how does the lord look?" Bonnie was back on the spot she smiled and turned around facing the mirror and said "Handsome I am not going to say anymore" The girls had their please tell us face but bonnie refused to provide anymore details and told they would see him at the ball. The girls returned to what they had been doing when Caroline suddenly asked "What were you doing in the Solar room Elena? I know you won't go in snooping around" Now it was Elena's turn to be on spot .Caroline raised an eyebrow expecting an answer and bonnie was waiting for a reply too. "OK, I was outside my room when a man came to me. Don't gasp; he thought I was somebody else; he took me into the solar room and asked me why I had returned? I said he had the wrong person and walked out of the room. That's the whole story. No More questions" Bonnie was satisfied with the answer Elena had given but Caroline pouted and mumbled "Only I don't get to meet handsome men"

Bonnie and Elena giggled while they put on their Ball gowns

The girls made their way into the great halls of the castle. The hall was huge with high ceilings. They hadn't expected anything less considering the size of the castle. The floor had checker tiles with alternative Black and white. In the centre was the most beautiful Chandelier hung on the ceiling. The walls had curtains hung in green black and red on either side. One corner of the hall was set up for the food for the guests and the other for the orchestra. In the centre was the dance floor where very few couples were dancing to the slow melody that was being played .Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were amazed with the hall and the arrangements made. They had never been to such a sophisticated Ball before. Each of them looked beautiful in their lovely gowns but they felt they were not up to the standards of the ball and not sophisticated enough. Among all the amazement and wondering all three of them had missed on the fact that they had turned a few turns too. Bonnie in her lovely Black dress, Elena in Green and Caroline in her best Red Dress. They looked at each other and took a deep breathe and walked over to the sitting area near Mrs. Bailey who was wearing a lovely cream color dress. The girls smiled at Mrs. Bailey and she nodded. "We know nobody here. I feel awkward" Said bonnie .It is so awkward to be in a huge room with strangers."Don't worry we will make some friends today or at least we have each other to talk to" Caroline comforted Bonnie and Elena tuned around looked at the dance floor when Bonnie jumped in and said "Oh Look there is Lord Kol" The girls eagerly looked in the direction Bonnie pointed when Elena said "he is talking to the Man that I was talking about" all three of them winded up staring the two handsome gentlemen near the food court smiling and talking to each when the Rebekah s familiar Voice said "That would be Lord Elijah, Eldest of the MIkaelson Brothers"

**Please Review **


	5. Meet the Originals (4)

**Thanks for all the Reviews. **

_**Meet the originals (4)**_

The Ball was going perfectly as planned; everybody was having a nice time. The original ball had kept on its legacy. Elijah took a deep breathe trying to relax as all he had to do next was have a nice time like the rest of the humans assembled in the room. Nobody knew the actual purposes of the ball that was conducted every year during spring. People always thought it was the thing the rich lords do. The Purpose was only known to the MIkaelsons. Elijah looked around for any sign of trouble or any indication for the presence of his father or mother in the room trying to kill the rest of the family. A note came in from Finn MIkaelson earlier that morning telling he was safe somewhere in Europe and had information that Mikael was heading towards New Orleans. New Orleans had been their Safe haven for 2 years now and it almost felt like they had settled down. Elijah did not want to run again from their own parents who were trying to kill his siblings. NIklaus was not to know about the Note from Finn decided Elijah as he walked towards the food court to get a drink. But how would father know they were here, he thought, just when he saw the doppelganger smiling at the table with her friends. The presence of the doppelganger would bring in too much of attention gradually bringing father here. But NIklaus would not send her away until he got the moon stone and breaks the curse. Elijah couldn't stop staring out of amazement and disbelief as to how much she looked like the other doppleganger Tatia and Katarina. "Oh well another doppleganger right under you nose" Elijah turned around to see Kol smiling with a glass of wine in his hand. Elijah nodded to Kol "Nik, he might want to see this. Where is he?" asked Kol "Fashionably Late as always and yes he will want to see and keep the doppleganger for his purpose but without the moon stone she is useless" said Elijah. Kol nodded in agreement when heard Bonnie Say "SO, handsome runs in the family" to Rebekah who had just pointed out to the girls the Lords, himself and Elijah. Kol and Elijah were just smiling at each other when they were over hearing the conversation between the girls about them. Vampire listening abilities had its perks thought Kol and walked away as Elijah looked at Elena who got up to dance. She still amazed him they way every part of her looked exactly like others. If she was anything like the previous dopplegangers all this beauty would be a disappointment he thought. He was watching her move with grace when he was distracted by the voice saying "Well, Well Elijah my dear brother making the same mistake again is it?" "NIklaus" sighed Elijah and continued "I am not making any mistake, just amazed by the detail of nature" "Well brother we have a doppleganger which means we need to find the moon stone" "Yes brother we do ,but considering the fact that the moon stone was last taken by Katarina Petrova and that you haven't been successful enough to track her , getting the moon stone in the doppleganger's human life is impossible" " We are the originals, We make it possible unless you fancy the same pretty face again and try to save her" Klaus smiled at Elijah who was looking at Elena still dancing "That should be least of your worries brother, Always and forever isn't it?" "Always and forever brother" Said Klaus as they clinked their glasses together and Elijah left the place.

Klaus smiled as Elijah left. He knew he could trust his brother. Elijah has always had his back and was by his side. But just in case this time he had to take matters into his own hands. If it hadn't been for Katarina Petrova, He would have broken the curse or at least would have had the moon stone to break the curse this time. She is going to suffer once he lays his hands on her for that she had done. Killing her family was not enough thought Klaus as he looked at the doppleganger who was walking back to the table smiling to her friend, a pretty Blonde who smiled back at her. She looked beautiful, her smile lit up her face .She lit up the room he thought. He walked to the table, putting on his charm and best smile "Well, Well Look at the lovely ladies seated at an exquisite ball like this, shouldn't you be dancing?" he said addressing the ladies, who looked at him and smiled. He couldn't take his eyes of her. He could hear the doppleganger say "I am assuming you are here for Caroline". Caroline is her name, Pretty name for a pretty girl. " Well ,yes I am ,that is if the lovely lady agrees to dance with me" Bonnie and Elena looked at Caroline who was blushing pink but if they knew her any better she would definitely play hard to get .Klaus put forward his hand and Caroline didn't say a word just took it . Caroline and Klaus walked over to the Dance floor leaving Bonnie and Elena staring.

**Please Review. Its Keeps me going on **


	6. Klaroline: First Dance, First Kiss

**Authors Note:**** Sorry I did not update early. I had my exams, so here is a new Chapter for you guys. I haven't written a first dance or a first kiss before so forgive me if it was not good. Please review, so that I know someone is reading.**

**Klaroline: First Dance, First Kiss**

Caroline was totally lost in her beautiful blonde dance partner who was leading her way to the dance floor. She had no words to utter. She has never seen a man so gloriously handsome before. People were right, the men of New Orleans are handsome she thought. They had reached the dance floor and the fast melody was playing. They started to dance; they did not touch each other. Totally lost in his eyes she mirrored his steps. His put his left hand up and so did she and they circled each other .It was a beautiful song perfectly romantic, she thought. "My name is Klaus" he said in his adorable English accent and smiled at Caroline. She smiled back and said "Caroline". "I suppose you are new to the city. I would not forget such a beautiful face if I have seen it before" He said flirting with her. "Yes I am" was all she said. she did not mention why she was here particularly did not wanted to tell her newly found prince charming that she was a maid at the original castle. She was hoping he would not ask her what she was doing here. Just like she had wished for he spoke "It is a beautiful city, lot of great art and music and mysteries lying around every corner" he said smiling at her looking deep into her eyes. His eyes she was lost in his eyes. It was genuine lot of pain and hurt but also care in it she thought .She did not reply to that. The dance was slow and the fact that they did not touch each other was agonizing. Just when the pace of the music changed to slow and he grabbed her by her waist close to him, but also maintaining a distance. Her heart just stopped for a second she had no idea what was happening to her she had never felt this way before. The world around her seemed to vanish and it was only her and the man she had just met. Klaus.

Klaus could hear her heart beat fast as they touched each other. The blood rushing to her cheek bones when she blushed. He gazed deep into her blue green eyes; she looked back, all vulnerable just like a human. Could she see into his soul? He thought to himself. It would be awkward not to talk at all but both of them felt rather comfortable silent and in way they felt they were communicating with each other. This was strange. He could feel her breathe over his chest. The warmth in her breathe, her steady breathing, he could feel it all. He pulled her closer to him and the danced to the slow music more like waltzing slowly. Her scent hit him hard and all he could think of was her blood. How it would taste? For a girl full of light her blood must taste glorious he thought. He had to distract himself with some thing and so he decided to talk "I'd like to show you the city sometime" he said. It was after he said that he heard himself and thought why would I say that I am leading this girl on. She smiled back at him and opened her mouth to say something when the music ended and the couples dancing started to drift apart, bowing and saying thank you but Klaus was still holding her tight as they both looked at the orchestra as if they were pleading to not stop. It was moments later he recognized they had to split apart and so he let go of her and she said "Thank you for the lovely dance" he took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles and peeked to see her cause he knew she would be blushing. As he kissed the smell of her blood was strong he had to taste her he thought. "There is a lovely pond in the castle would you like to see?" She wanted to say no she had to get back to her friends what seemed like forever but the dance was over and it was time for her to go "Yes" she said though she intended no. Oh dear god what has she done go out in a strange place with a strange man in a strange city, this was bad "Lovely, after you" he gestured. She could see bonnie and Elena look at her as she walked out of the great halls door.

They walked through what seemed like woods behind the castle. The conversation was pleasant he talked about the beauty surrounding the castle and gave her details of the place. She had intriguing questions and he answered every question of hers. They were talking until they reached the pond when both of them were dumbstruck. It was beautiful. A small round pond where the fireflies were flying around. The day being a full moon, the round moon reflecting in the pond with stars. It was something she had never seen before. "It is beautiful, a piece of art by the nature" she said finally "Full moon is my favorite day of the month and this is where I want to be" he said looking at her admiring the view. This was the right moment he would just compel her and bite her, he thought. He moved closer to her. She could feel him move closer to her, her stomach was fluttering with fireflies just like they were flying in front of her. She was still looking at the pond not moving an inch, she had stopped breathing. "Breathe darling, breathe" he said and she turned around to face him. He moved further to compel her and looked straight into her eyes. Their noses touching each other. He could not take it anymore. He pressed his lips against her, she responded to his kiss. She kissed him back. He could taste the wine she had just before. He moved his hand and cupped her face and kissed her deep. Moments later she pulled away and looked at him and walked away. What had happened? He thought. He lured a girl into the woods to taste her blood and ended up kissing her. This was not like him. He had failed to accomplish his task and fell for her beauty. This is weakness for a vampire. He is not weak. He stood there for hours thinking about what had just happened and the beautiful blonde girl and the kiss they had just shared.

Caroline walked as fast as she could. Far away from the man she just kissed. It was her first kiss. She had never kissed anybody else before though she had heard that other girls have. And there was something about him that made her do so. Seconds later she realized she had lost her way. It was not a good idea to walk back home alone, she thought but it was too late she had already lost her way. "Are you lost miss?" She a heard man's voice say she did not recognize the voice but it had an English accent. The man was standing right in front of her. He flashed to her and held her face and looked directly into her eye and she was caught in his gaze that was mesmerizing while he spoke.Seconds later she was in front of the castle. How did I get here? I swear I was lost she thought and relived she found her way back walked inside hoping she will not run into Klaus**.**

**I hope this was good. This is my first time. Please review and let me know how it was maybe I can improve my writing further.**


	7. Get to Work

**Author's note: Thanks to all my reviewers Miia , babydoll450, Annatom23,I bleed green, Odessa, on fire and other guests. Its good know you guys love it. Btw on fire… it's okay if Caroline is being used because this time we have Klaus to save her **

**Get to Work **

It had been a long night for Caroline with the ball and other events that happened afterwards. Even the slightest thought of it made her blush. She had met the girls in her room later that night and they stayed most of the night to discuss what had happened? Finally it was bonnie who suggested they better get to sleep if they had to look presentable tomorrow for work. The morning came fast and the girls had their breakfast very fast, a maid had told them to assemble in the library immediately so they rushed their way up the stairs past the solar rooms to the library to find Mrs. Bailey waiting there. "I have been waiting for 5 minutes now, hurry up come on now, lets start ,the Lords will be here any minute" The girls walked inside to Mrs. Bailey. Nobody said a word or tried to apologize cause the were late they had learnt by now any word from their mouth is only going to get a lecture from Mrs. Bailey, who carried on " I have told you the basic ground rules, but before introducing you to them I want to brief you on the behavior , you will address them as My lord or My lady not by their last name or anything, you will not look them in the eye at any point, do not catch any attention by them and if you see anything you weren't supposed to see remain silent. Do not refuse them and don not try to reason with them. You will be taking care of their laundry, food, rooms, accounts, ledgers ….." Mrs. Bailey stopped suddenly and said "My Lords and My lady" Bowing down. The girls were facing Mrs. Bailey so they did not see them coming so they turned around to see the lords and the lady. It was Kol, Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah standing in front of them flamboyant and lord like. The girls had expected Kol and Elijah but Rebekah and Klaus was a shock. Klaus could help himself but chuckle at Caroline's reaction where she blushed and dropped her jaws at the same time. Rebekah felt naughty after seeing their faces and felt proud for playing them. Everybody felt like a huge bomb dropped in front of them and it exploded to show lords with whom each of them had story to tell and then there was Rebekah the girls had really high hopes in their friendship but now that she is a lady , that went out o the window . The girls stared at the four of them like they had never seen humans before. Mrs. Bailey started "M'lords and M' lady, this is Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett from fells church at Mystic falls for the service of Lord Klaus MIkaelson, Lord Elijah MIkaelson and Lord Kol MIkaelson respectively" She said gesturing at each of them and moving a step backward for the Lords to speak Elijah spoke up "Thank you Miranda for the introduction. I presume you have notified them about their job responsibilities and the details" "Yes m'lord" said Mrs. Bailey with her head down and not looking at Lord Elijah. "Very well then you may take them to the solar rooms and they may start their work. We have a meeting to attend and will be up soon. We will be having our breakfast in 15 minutes so keep them ready" "Yes m'lord" and with that Mrs. Bailey walked out of the library not looking up at the Lords and side ways. The girls just followed her. Caroline had never been shocked out of her life before. The man whom she danced with, the man, who showed the pond, the man who she shared her first kiss with was her lord, was her lord. She was totally blown out of her mind. So was Elena and bonnie they looked at Caroline. But they couldn't talk to each other with Mrs. Bailey with them and they had to get to their work.

* * *

"Well, there is a doppelganger, a Bennett witch and blonde girl Nik can play with" said Kol looking at his brothers and Rebekah "shut up, Kol they are nice girls" said Rebekah as she walked towards the seat near the window to remove her heels and settle in "Well thy also serve another purpose, Rebekah's girl toys" "Shut up Kol or I am going to rip your throat out, if that's what is going to make you shut up" said Klaus. "Niklaus, Kol let us sit down and discuss this" Elijah commanded and the both smiled at each other sarcastically. Klaus walked over to pour some tea and said "the doppelganger must be kept safe here for as long as it takes and the Bennett witch should be of some use. The ball went absolutely fine no signs of mother or mikael, which means for the time being everything, is in order unless Elijah falls for the doppelganger again or Kol kills the witch" "Well, don't take the pain to mention it again brother like I said it will be least of your worries" said Elijah reassuring Klaus "Well, Elijah you fell in love with the same face twice, I wouldn't give a guarantee a third time if I were you" said Kol. Rebekah looked around and nodded agreeing with Kol and Klaus and said looking out the window "so is this all we are discussing about today, Klaus curse, Elijah's love life, and Kol" sighed Rebekah. She knew her brothers loved her but all the business and the problems surrounding them were about Niklaus and never anybody else. She would leave all this to have a normal human life but she knew it was always and forever and Nik loved her very much. "How close are we on the doppelganger search Elijah?" Asked Klaus when he saw Kol get up and leave the room murmuring "I have nothing to do here" "so far there is no news regarding Katarina but there is rumor she in Columbia and planning to move to mystic falls" "Why would she move to mystic falls?" questioned Rebekah " probably because the doppelganger word must have spread to her. She must have planned to get to her before us." Said Klaus sipping his tea and responding to Rebekah who got up to leave the room when she heard Elijah say that there was note from fin and he explained the details " Presence of the doppelganger will bring in too much attention and mikael will find his way here" Said Elijah. Rebekah knew this was an indication that they had to move and even before she finished her thoughts Klaus said "Then we have to move brother" Rebekah just growled and flashed outside. "We better stay until next spring it's a year and we need to enquire about Finn's informant" said Elijah as Klaus put down his cup of tea and smiled indicating it is your call brother and walked out of the library. Elijah stood there in the silence rethinking everything that went on. He was the eldest though Klaus lead their way Elijah had to take up the responsibility to look over the shoulders of his siblings and their safety. He remembered Klaus say when wanted to save Katarina 'Love is the greatest weakness of a vampire'.

**Please Review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Thanks to all my reviewers . **

Caroline was right , life is never going to be the same, thought Elena as she walked into the solar room to start her work. She didn't know where to start as the instructions were not so particular. The room was perfectly clean and everything looked well maintained. She looked around the huge solar room and decided to dust the room and make the bed. The room was dark all the curtains were closed. She walked to the big long maroon curtains and slid it across to open up to the beautiful view of the estate garden and the forest that followed to let in light into the room "Miss Lord Elijah doesn't like the curtains to be pulled out" came a voice from behind the solar room doors. Elena turned to look at a small girl with raven colored hair "Do you Know why?" asked Elena walking towards the girl gesturing her to come in . "No,my mother said not to open those and that lord Elijah doesn't like it opened when she was cleaning here" said the girl not coming in. Elena opened the door fully for her to enter but she didn't enter" what is your name? I am Elena" "Alice" she said Elena walked back into the room to pull out the rest of the blind folds thinking how perfectly the room had been designed to let in the perfect amount of light not too bright not too dark why would the lord want them closed when there is beautiful view outside and the warmth of the sunlight that touches the skin." So what is a sweet little girl like you doing here?" She asked examining the room to find out where the storage closet is could see that Alice was making small steps getting inside the room." My mother works here" she said "So do the lords know you are here, Alice" "No mom said never to go in front of them,they are bad people"oh why would somebody say that thought Elena there must be a reason, but she didn't want to be the person judging somebody."who do you play with here Alice?" she asked trying to be nice to the little girl who obviously looked scared to make each step inside the room but had somehow made her way to the window with the beautiful view."well there Carla and maria in the castle and few boys who live in the village" she said looking at the garden " It is beautiful isn't it" said Elena who had found the counter and started to dust the room's dresser. there was no response from Alice. She looked at the window to find no Alice, but at the door was standing Elijah who was smiling graciously at Elena. Elena bowed down and did not look him in the eye just as she was told as Elijah walked in. he could hear the faint voice of Elena saying "Pardon me my lord, I did not see your presence" "It is quite alright miss Gilbert" "I see you have opened the curtains"said Elijah walking towards a table filled with parchments and papers."yes m'lord, for the sunlight"said Elena still standing near the dresser "When you are done, close them,Now could you get me the breakfast set in the dinning hall i prefer to eat here today" Said Elijah looking at Elena "yes m'lord"she said walking towards the door when she heard Elijah say "The sunlight and the view is beautiful, but it gives too many memories and dark is better" why did he have to say that? he was her lord there was no need to explain. " Lord Elijah,the sunlight and the view need not always be about the past, it can also mean future" said Elena and just walked out of the room. but it was only Elijah who knew that he was no human but a vampire that had no hopes for the future.

* * *

Caroline still couldn't snap out of the fact that Klaus was her lord. Things are going to get more complicated now. But she decided to just pretend nothing had happened and continue working if she ever runs into him. she had finished making his bed and dusting the rooms,she decided to do the laundry. she picked up a basket and started to fill with clothes that was piled up in a corner near the dresser when she felt someone coming in. she picked up the basket and headed towards the door when she saw Klaus standing near the door with the biggest smile he could ever flash revealing his dimples. Caroline tried hard to fight her blush but failed at it when Klaus said " well love, you have made the room prettier"did he have to say that? thought Caroline while Klaus was enjoying the flirting. Caroline had to stick to the work she did not look him in the eye and pretended nothing had happened "m'lord" was all she said and started to walk out of the room with the basket when Klaus said " Caroline darling i had a wonderful night yesterday" she paused for a moment cause she wanted to say something but decided not to and starting to walk away "Say what you wanted to darling" she turned around and Klaus was standing right next to her just few feet away with his arms crossed over his chest "M'lord with your permission,i had a wonderful night too yesterday, but the night is over and daylight has come and i realize that you are my you may excuse me now" she said and walked out of the room thinking that was very much enough for him to understand.

* * *

Bonnie felt death all around the room , she tried cleaning it hard enough all day but the feeling and the smell of death never left the room. Night had come and it was time for her to return to her room all she had to do was replace the freshly washed clothes and check if everything was in order for the day for her master. she didn't want to barge in like the last time so bonnie knocked the door to check if anyone was in. There was no response from the other side of the door. Bonnie pushed opened the door to look directly into red eyes with dark veins below them. It took her a second to notice the fangs that were filled with blood holding red headed girl . She screamed her throat out of shell shock and within seconds the thing flashed its way at a high speed towards bonnie and hold her mouth to shut her scream. Bonnie did not know what to do she had to save the girl save herself dear lord Caroline and Elena she thought. She was panicking she could hear "shh,shh its Kol..." but her adrenaline had already kicked in . the power that she had felt all day started to overpower her the candles that were lit were flaming high with roaring fire , the windows had opened up letting in strong wind inside and seconds later Kol was screaming out in pain and down on his knees . Rebekah rushed in to see what had happened but she was down on her knees too. bonnie could see all this feel all this but she was not able to process what had just happened? Bonnie looked around there was Rebekah and kol on their knees and a dead girl bleeding the carpet , the candles went out and she dropped on the floor..

**I am Sorry if this chapter wasn't please review nd let me know**


	9. Magic inside of me

**Author's note: Sorry for all the grammar errors. I proof read it a million times and still end up having errors so i just am assuming that you guys will understand what it means and forgive me for the inconvenience.  
**

_** Magic inside of me** _

Black everything was black for Bonnie. She could her voices " Bonnie are you alright" It was Rebekkah's voice somebody was picking her up and putting her on a bed. she tried slowly to open her eyes she could see Lord Elijah holding the girls face and telling "you do remember anything, you went into the woods and lost your way" "Yes, i went into the woods and lost my way" she said back how is she alive ? she was lying on the floor lifeless. "Elijah she is bleeding" said Rebekah as the girl walked out of the room and Elijah followed her to make sure she was not bleeding anymore. what was happening around her? kol brought a piece of cloth to Bonnie's face when she woke up from all this, it was lord kol who killed the girl. "get away from me" bonnie yelled"get away from me you murderer" "Oh i don't have to take this from my maid,you handle this mess Rebekah" kol walked out the room frustrated, his head was on fire minutes before and could not bear the thought of standing in that room any longer. "shh bonnie you need to calm down, and let me clean this" said Rebekah. Bonnie lifted her fingers up to her nose and could see she was bleeding "why am i bleeding? what just happened?" startling expression of bonnie when she asked the questions was more than enough for Rebekah to understand that bonnie had no clue of who she was or what she had done right now "well bonnie you are bleeding cause you had used too much of the power,you brought down me and kol and brought a almost dead girl back to life. It drained a lot of your energy so,i recommend you should take rest" Rebekah did not mention bonnie was a witch because she had to be sure if bonnie did not know about herself and the Vampires she was working for let alone original Vampires. "How did i bring her alive? what is happening?" Bonnie asked .Rebekah could see Bonnie had no clue and was on the edge. she was fighting her tears and tried not to be scared but her heartbeats that Rebekah could hear gave it away."Bonnie you are a witch, It is the power inside you ,the magic, that brought her back to life, this is too much to take in you should rest before i explain you everything" Bonnie did not Know what to say. she is a witch . that was a lot to process but Lord kol he was the one who killed the girl. she was weak from all that had happened but her mind was working at a high speed so many unanswered questions " But lord kol killed the girl " she finally managed to say as Rebekah got up from her bed. Rebekah looked at Bonnie not knowing how to tell the girl about the world that she did not even know existed."That is cause we are all vampires" said Kol from behind " I will handle this bekah you may leave" he continued. Rebekah walked over to Kol dragging him outside the room " are you sure? she is scared of you, cant blame her, ugly face covered in blood " said Rebekah teasing kol " Maybe we should ask Elijah to talk to her" Kol smiled back annoyed by his sister and said "very mature" and walked inside the room to see Bonnie fast asleep.  
She was totally walked over to bonnie and covered her up with a blanket. He flashed over closed all the windows and put out the only candle that was light and settled in the couch in the room waiting for bonnie to wake up.

* * *

Caroline and Elena were waiting in Bonnie's room cause they haven't seen her all day. They promised to meet every night before bed because of the busy schedule they have ll morning. But bonnie hadn't come back door to Bonnie's room opened and they were expecting to see bonnie walk in but it was just Rebekah. Elena and Caroline immediately got up and bowed and said "Malady". Rebekah just smiled and wanted to correct them saying just call me Rebekah but she had to inform the girls something more important about bonnie. It was not Rebekkah's place tell the girls that bonnie is a witch or that she is an original vampire but she had to inform bonnie was sick."Elena Caroline I am sorry to inform you that bonnie will not be joining you girls tonight, she fainted and is a little sick so she will be resting in lord kol's room tonight." " what happened to her?we want to see her" said Caroline with her voice all panicked and just looked at Rebekah waiting for a reply "Can we see her now?" Elena asked with tears falling down her cheek. " I am sorry you cannot meet her right now, she needs her rest,i will take you to her when she is ready to meet you" "But we need to see her , we need to be there when she wakes up" said Caroline in her pleading voice but Rebekah knew better. she cannot let the girls meet Bonnie before kol talks to her "No girls i m sorry, but i promise i will give you a regular update"and with that Rebekah left the room listening to Elena cry as Caroline comforted her "Don't worry she will be fine" they remained silent for a long time when finally Caroline spoke "Maybe we can sneak in and see her" Elena got up from the bed rubbing away her dried up tears and said "do you think its a good idea?You heard Rebekah" "Oh Elena we have to take the risk it is bonnie who is sick. we at least have to try" Elena knew Caroline was right she nodded back in response and as an agreement both the girls got out of their bed and slowly walked through the dark night silence into Lord Kol's room without making a noise. They could hear Whispering from outside They entered inside Bonnie's room adjacent to Kol's and decided to hide in there and wait till the room was empty to sneak in and meet Bonnie. Caroline pressed her ears to the door connecting both the rooms trying to hear them She could hear Klaus , Elijah , Rebekah and Kol arguing with each other it must be serious she thought.

**Please Review.**


	10. The one where everybody finds out

**Author's note: Thanks to all my reviewers. I m sorry about the late update, plus i have been getting really useful suggestions about my writing i really appreciate your red tonight i have split into paragraphs like you said ... and my special thanks to Miia , my fav reviewer and Wear red tonight , ****Anna tom** for your suggestion and here's another chapter for you guys hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think? 

**P s : share it to your fellow readers : More the merrier ;)**

**10 . _The one where everybody finds out _**

"Elijah , Maybe you should talk to Bonnie, you could tell her ,i do not trust Kol with the task" Said Rebekah sitting in a seater next to Kol's bed where bonnie lay fast asleep, as Elijah stood near the door with Klaus and Kol standing next to the bed.

"well if you do not trust kol with the task then why am i here? I might as well leave" said Kol frustrated with Rebekkah's comment and walked towards the the door when Klaus stopped him and pushed him back saying " oh well brother , you don't get off too easy, it is cause of your idiocy we all are standing here"

"My idiocy, oh dear brother it is not my fault i had a drink before bed and she didn't know she was witch" Snarled Kol back at Klaus

"Well somebody has to tell Bonnie and make sure the other two doesn't know about this, " Said Rebekah looking at Elijah. She really wanted Elijah to do it . He could only make Bonnie understand with patience and not snap out in anger like Kol or Klaus,"well you didn't say anything Elijah" she continued looking hopefully at Elijah.

"It is his mess and not mine , I suggest kol clean it up" Said Elijah looking at kol who had a totally unsatisfied expression on his face and walked back and forth in the room. Klaus on the other hand was totally satisfied and content with everything that has been happening because according to him let the Bennett witch understand or else he would lock her up or snap her neck. He smiled looking at Kol who was pacing around. Elijah could very well understand from the smirk on Klaus's face that he enjoyed the torture Kol was going through, but if he knew Kol any better he wanted to get rid of this witch with the easiest way out ,Snap her neck . one thing Elijah did not understand was why Rebekkah bothered so much about the Bennett witch.

Bonnie was waking up with all the noise that has been going around but she pretended to be asleep to know what was going on.

" having kol tell an 18 year old girl that she is a witch who is working for original vampires , very nice idea" remarked Rebekah getting up from her seater tired of trying to make Elijah understand which was when she saw Klaus change his expression and was listening harder. They all stood still and started listening when Klaus flashed over to the connecting door. As Elijah followed him, he pushed open the door and grabbed Elena out who was standing right in front while Elijah went in and got hold of Caroline. Caroline was fighting Elijah by now to scream and get out of his capture but so was Elena.

" Let go of them please, what do you want?Please let go of them" Screamed Bonnie who got out of her bed . Elijah immediately let go of Caroline who ran to bonnie crying and hugging her. Klaus did not let Elena go,Elijah had gestured him to, but he did not. " will you please release Elena for Chris sake" Said Rebekah who obviously wanted this situation to be under. Elena ran to Bonnie and Caroline and the three girls were tight together as if they are trying to survive a bunch of wolves trying to kill them.

" shh ... calm down please calm down , We are not going to hurt you" said Rebekah as she slowly made her way to the girls reinstalling confidence in them showing that they could trust her. She looked at her brothers and they left the room immediately knowing what she meant.

* * *

Its been an hour since they all had calmed down and Rebekah had explained what had happened in the nicest way possible so as not to give the girls the impression they are beasts. Nobody had spoken anything in the last one hour but only listened to Rebekah explain "Bennett witches are really powerful, you are really powerful Bonnie" she said looking at bonnie who seemed to be processing all that Rebekah just said.

"So bonnie is a witch" finally uttered Elena who looked at bonnie while saying that as if to confirm.

"A witch with magic and power" followed Caroline and looked at bonnie just like Elena did to confirm. Bonnie had a confused expression on her face still processing and not ready to answer anything to Elena or Caroline but she seemed to be picking up all the pieces.

"Yes" Rebekah said so as to rid bonnie of the trouble answer something she was unsure and Elena still only looked at Bonnie and not to Rebekah. She knew the girls needed some time alone and to discuss and realize what was going on and get to the reality that they had never known to have been existing . She could clearly read from Caroline and Elena's faces that they wanted to hear all the answers from bonnie , but bonnie on the other hand was not ready to give them this she stated " Girls why don't you all go to your rooms and take rest, we can discuss this tomorrow" they all just looked down and did not respond all this was a lot to take in but they had to.

Bonnie got out of the bed startling all the others . Elena followed her holding Bonnie's hands and Caroline stood staring at Rebekah who gave her a reassuring smile. " and keep all this a secret, it is dangerous for you to know about us" was all Rebekah said looking at Caroline who gave her a sad vague smile.

* * *

Bonnie was all in tears and cuddled up in her bed letting out all her emotions as soon as she entered her room . Elena was crying too and Caroline was sitting at her bedside holding both their hands to comfort them. Caroline had tears in her eyes too , but she tried hard to fight it off and not let them fall. She knew she could not afford to let herself also get weak when her friends clearly needed her and someone had to be strong in this room. Suddenly bonnie sat up wiping the tears off her face and looked at both Elena and Caroline. Caroline let go Bonnie's hand who seemed to suddenly know everything, all the answers to their Questions.

" Grams was not joking when she said i am a witch" Bonnie uttered in a very low voice , "We had escaped from Salem i remember her telling, but i always thought she was drunk" she started crying again at the thought of her grandmother who died during the monsoon due to a disease and soon after, her parents had died in the animal attack " I get it now she had told about creatures of the dark, slaves to the sun and the moon, she must have been talking about the Vampires" she looked up at Elena and Caroline who had given all their attention to Bonnie " It explains all the visions i had of men drinking blood" it was when she uttered that it struck her ,she gasped and Said " We are working for monsters" she paused " monsters who kill people for their living and fun, monsters who will not think even for a moment and might kill us"

Caroline had the words of bonnie hit her like a lightning she had had enough she didn't want to listen to anything more. She had hit her limit she thought anything more and she would burst out. All her dreams her hopes had been crushed. She stood up and walked towards the door leaving Elena stare at her . She stopped for a moment taking in a deep breath " We should just go to bed and start thinking straight,not now , now is not the time to discuss, Lady Rebekah is right we should rest" Caroline could see Elena nodding and getting up but bonnie was clearly in her own world. They both looked at Bonnie and did not want to leave her alone but Caroline herself did not have the strength to deal with herself let alone Bonnie. But bonnie looked up and muttered "until morrow".

**Please Please Review :)**


	11. World I didn't Know

**Author's note: Thanks to all my reviewers. Here's another update for you. but you should know i have no idea where the story is going .  
**

**11. World I didn't Know  
**

Elena could not sleep all night, all she thought was about Bonnie across the hall. She wanted to go to her, comfort her but did not do so because she knew bonnie needed her privacy,bonnie needed to think alone. It is not only hard to realize that you are a witch but also to witness a poor girl die and come back alive was a lot to take in. Elena had been thinking how it must feel for bonnie and her mind drifted away to her sweet home Mystic falls where she would have been safe. She thought about her brother who must be feeling alone but at least he is safe she knew. She watched out of the window thinking how her life had changed in a day and how she was slaving for Vampires. How could she even look at those beasts now? she thought as the sun was rising up . It was beautiful day she thought looking outside but it sure did not feel like it .

" You haven't slept all night " Elena heard a voice from the door. She turned around to see lord Elijah " May i come in , Miss Gilbert" he asked her politely smiling at her. Elena nodded still standing near the window. All she could think was how could a blood sucking beast be so polite and charming. " I am sorry for all that had happened, It was not intentional you should know" he said looking at her trying to read what was going on inside her mind. She tried to look as calm as she could. But her heart beats gave it away. He could hear her heart pounding and such a rate always meant fear. " Don't be afraid of me Miss Gilbert, i do not intended to harm you" Elijah took a step forward to reassure her but it only scared Elena. She took a step back making Elijah freeze where he was.

She hasn't spoken a word since he had come in and was obviously afraid of him. The wise choice here would be leave the room and let her be alone but Elijah felt a need to explain himself . He needed her not to be afraid of him. But nothing he could say would prove that he was not monster because the fact is that he is a monster a vampire. He stood there looking into her eyes trying to figure out how to convince her and he could see she was looking into his eyes too trying to get some answers.

" I hope you feel better" he said and started to walk out of the room when he heard muffled voice of Elena speak " How could i?" He was glad she decided to speak at least now he could try and convince her. He did not know why he felt that need to convince her may be the familiarity in the face.

"All you have to do is trust. Not all of us are Bad , and we did not become vampires out of our will" he said looking at her

" How did you become a vampire then?" she asked

The story of how he became a vampire was not the right place to start with he knew it. But she looked at him for answers. If he was ever going to gain her trust this is where he should start."If you die with Vampire Blood in your system, and complete the transition, you turn into a vampire for all eternity"

They spent nearly an hour talking about Vampires and transition and other basics. Elena still wondered if she could trust the lord infront of her .

"how do i trust you? How do i know you will not turn me into a vampire or feed off of me" She looked at him with her eyes so filled with pain and distrust.

" I am glad you asked " He pulled out a small pouch from his pocket and handed it to her. She hesitated to take it " This is vervain, harmful for vampires, it can burn us" he said taking out a flower and it immediately burned his hand , he replaced it in the pouch after demonstrating the effects of vervain on a vampire.

She smiled and took it from him , he smiled back waiting for any of her questions but all she said was thank you and he left her to wonder whether or not to trust him or if all this being nice person was true.

Minutes after he left a servant girl had come in to inform that Mrs. Bailey asked them to assemble in the library in an hour and that they had the day off.

* * *

Caroline walked into the library where Bonnie and Elena were already sitting holding their hands. Caroline could see in their eyes that they too hadn't slept all night just like her. How could they after all that they had learned over night. She was working for a vampire whom she had kissed was all she could think of. He was a beast , who killed people a monster but still the thought of the kiss made her blush. She sat next to Bonnie and smiled. Elena was talking about everything she had learned from lord Elijah. Could they trust the Vampires was the question in Caroline's mind . She thought about the Note he had sent her the previous night. The white paper with a red wax that said M she opened it to read

_Hope you are alright,let me know if you need anything, Love_

_,Klaus_

Did he actually mean it,did he care? Why would he? He is vampire and she was poor village girl who was his slave. But what did the note mean. She had kept thinking about all these all night and decided to be careful of Klaus and not trust him. But from what she heard from Elena maybe these lords are not monstrous. Elena was developing a tone of defending Lord Elijah.

"But they are monsters, you did not witness what happened yesterday?" Said bonnie glaring at Elena.

Before Elena could say anything the doors to the library opened letting in The lords and the lady. Rebekah smiled at them widely and walked towards them as fast as she could without using her vampire speed "Good morning" she said.

" I hope you are alright this morning, I know you might have a lot of questions, which is why i think we should take trip to the garden and i would answer all your questions" Said Rebekah. She was not totally disappointed that it ended up being her who had to explain the girls because she considered it as her bonding time. For some strange reason Rebekah felt like she had known the girls for a long time and that they were friends, she didn't know if they had felt the same way either. May be it was Elena's Familiar face or the friendship she witnessed between them that she would die to be a part off.

Bonnie seemed to be taking in-charge as she got up and said " Alright then" maybe it was the fact that she was a witch and could take down Rebekah if she meant any harm like she did yesterday gave her the confidence to talk to Rebekah. She looked at Caroline who was looking at Klaus and then there was Elena who was looking at Elijah and the lords were looking at them.

" Well then shall we" said Rebekah gesturing them to walk towards the door

The girls and Rebekah spent the entire day at the garden where Rebekah answered all their questions and all of them were truth. She did not lie even when Elena asked about the lords she had admittedly told them about how out of control Kol and Klaus were. They had spoken about lot of history and by the end of the day to their surprise they were talking about boys and clothes. The girls had decided to give Rebekah the benefit of the doubt considering it was not her fault that she was a vampire. Rebekah was more than happy that she had found some friends after all and was not ready to let them go.

* * *

**Please Review, Reviews Keep me going on**


	12. Going on ?

**Author's note: Thanks to all my Reviewers, Strawberry lover 1 , as always Miia and writinginautumn. Plus i want you to know I am trying to get it right without beta.  
**

**12.****Going on ?****  
**

**Until Now**

Its has been 2 months since they found out the real faces of the lords, but all the nice talk and the friendly faces had given the girls some confidence. But above all Vervain had done the trick of letting the girls feel safe and stay back. It was a shock at first when they had learnt that they were actually sold for money and that they should not run , but the friendly nature of Rebekah helped them to cope over the fact. Even though they were hurt cause they actually thought of the fells as family who helped them and raised them, but things were at peace and the girls went back to serving their lords though they did not act with Rebekah as if she was lady instead Rebekah had become one of them.  
Mrs bailey totally did not understand why the lords and Lady took so much effort to keep these three girls around because usually all they did was compel them to forget or kill them instead, but she definitely knew Lord Klaus had other intentions.

* * *

" Where do we stand regarding the moon stone and Katerina?" asked Klaus frustrated that two full moons had already passed and he still had his werewolf side dormant. He sure knew he had waited nearly 300 years for this doppelganger to arrive and that he could wait a few more but he could not risk losing this opportunity with time.

"Katerina is in Columbia and is planning to head to Mystic falls, few vampires are out there trying to find her in Columbia and last i heard Rose and Trevor are after her trying to hold her as a leverage for their freedom" Said Elijah.

"That's what you said 2 months before" yelled Klaus speeding up to Elijah at Vampire speed, angry with his Yellow eyes showing glaring at him. But Klaus did not touch Elijah or dare make a threatening move because he respected his brother way too much to do that.

Elijah walked calmly pushing Klaus out of his way and sat on a couch with an air of confidence and dignity and smiled at Klaus " Don't let anger get the best of you , Niklaus" Elijah knew advice was something Klaus did not like to here but would bother to bare when it is only from Elijah. "You should not be worrying about Breaking the curse but be more afraid of Mikael,though mother has been dead for so long, she has been helping Mikael so i have heard and you should make up your mind about that than wasting your time on the doppelganger"

Klaus knew Elijah was right but did not like the mention of Mikael or Elijah's Advice , he decided to let the anger take the best of him and smirked at Elijah after saying " Do you say that brother because of you fancies towards the doppelganger and hoping you could save her by diverting my attention towards the manic" Klaus smirked at Elijah as if he had won a war but he knew it was a cheap shot.

Elijah just smiled knowing very well what Klaus was trying to do and shook his head and scoffed as if indicating that Klaus was a silly little boy and sped out of the room knowing that his business there was done .

Klaus just stood there staring after Elijah and bent his head down in shame and guilt at what he had said. He knew his brother was on his side and was doing everything to lay hands o Katerina inspite of the fact that he loved her. Klaus had his own set of Vampires looking for Katerina and he has been informed the same too. He could feel his anger grow at the thought of Katerina and Mikael. He decided to get out there and attend to some business to keep his mind off those two and he had to figure out where to escape to this time Mikael chased them .

* * *

Bonnie for the millionth time had walked in on Lord Kol drinking blood straight from a girl's neck , he did not bother to change or at least hide the fact he was a beast thought bonnie. nearly five times bonnie let anger control her and had given Kol aneurysms, but that was under control now. Kol had been spending time with bonnie to help her with controlling her Powers since Kol was a warlock under training about which bonnie did not know. Bonnie could feel her anger hype at the sight of Kol drinking a girl to her death. But there was nothing she could do he was her master. Kol let go of the girl and compelled her to forget and that it was animal attack. Bonnie was satisfied for the fact that at least from the aneurysms Kol had learned to not kill the girls he fed on.

"Well,Well Bonnie Bennett no headaches for me today" Said Kol wiping away the blood from his lips with a cloth and smirking at Bonnie

" Well m lord if you wish to have one, i shall be more than happy to grant you what you desire" Said bonnie smirking back. He does not get to Feed off a girl and smirk at bonnie like that she thought.

"If you give me a headache then i will have to think about giving this grimmore to you"He said holding an old book in his hand. He had promised that he would give Bonnie the spell book called grimmore if she had it under control and promised not to use the spells against Kol. He could see Bonnie's eyes shine as she was looking at the book. He dropped the smirk off his face and had a genuine smile looking at how bonnie actually was interested and how she looked like a little girl staring at her doll.

" Don't you want it, Miss Bennett" he said smiling at Bonnie as if he had the key to her control

"Yes m lord" Said bonnie pleased as to how the lord had gone out of his way to help her.

" Well then come here give me some sugar pretty face and you can have it " Said Kol teasing her . Bonnie Smirked at him and walked out of the room as though she didn't care about the grimmore at all though she wanted it bad.

* * *

" What are we going to do for Caroline's birthday?"Said Rebekah to Elena. Elena had been cleaning Lord Elijah's room Rebekah seemed to be following the girls even when they were working like a little girl.

"I don't know Rebekah, well tell me, you look like you have an idea" Said Elena smiling at Rebekah who was beaming at Elena as if she had big surprise

" Well, i do, i thought we could throw a party for Caroline surprising her" Said Rebekah looking eagerly at Elena for her approval.

"a Party? No Bekah , we don't know anyone here, who are you going to invite for her party" Elena did not know how the party would go if Rebekah ever decided to throw one . A room full of people who wished Caroline her birthday wishes whom Caroline did not know. Elena smiled to herself at the thought of that.

Elena Could not stop laughing when Rebekah said " Well that's the thing Elena it is only going to be us" Rebekah did not know what was funny about that until Elena had explained " How is it a party bex if its just the three of us" hearing that Rebekah felt silly at the thought " Oh Elena,i am not that dumb,its going to be just you me bonnie Caroline my brothers and few of the servants whom we know"

"Oh bekah that is not going to be fine, we are just servants, but inviting the lords will not be a good idea" Said Elena feeling awkward. Sure the lords and Rebekah had been most accommodating , but they had to know that they were servants and should know their place thought Elena

when she heard the familiar voice of Elijah speak entering into his room Say "So will you be having a party and not invite just the three of us Miss Gilbert" Elena blushed on hearing his voice she knew not why but she did .

Elijah loved how his voice made the blood rush to her cheeks " is it so Miss Gilbert?" he questioned again

" Mlord i am sorry if that offended you but it did not feel appropriate" Said Elena not looking at Elijah but down at her feet.

" Oh Elena, Elijah wants to come, Kol loves parties and all that is left is Klaus, i am sure he will be there since its Caroline's Birthday" Said Rebekah looking at Elena . Elena did not understand what that was suppose to mean "So that's it we are having this party, i am off to plan it then" Said Rebekah and sped off the room leaving Elena stare at her as she was still not used to how fast they could flash out.

"Well , she got what she wanted" Said Elijah gathering Elena's attention back to him and he knew that from the redness of her cheeks. He paused to admire that and continued " She can be adamant when she wants something and not care about the world..."

" But she means well Mlord" Completed Elena , surprising Elijah as to how much she knew his family and could complete his words just as he had thought.

He knew he was falling for this girl slowly and steadily and the fact he had been in love with the same face twice did not help in controlling his feelings for her. Nor did the way Elena blushed. " Yes she does, its nice she has you all around . It has been hard on her to grow up and be stuck in for all eternity with a bunch of men" "I understand Mlord, she has mentioned it a million times before " Said Elena giggling at thought of Rebekah blabbering how she was bored by living with men.

* * *

Deep Yellow eyes with greyish veins under it that had fangs buried deep inside a maid's neck, sucking the life out of her. The beast did not feel anything that was happening around him or did not know her presence. Once he was done he dropped the lifeless body of the maid . It was Maria her friend,Maria. She could hear her heartbeats in her ear. The beast looked up at her and Said _Caroline!_

**_Spoiler Alert: Upnext ,An All Klaroline chapter._**

**Please Review and post any of your questions **


	13. All Klaroline

**Author's note: Al right, I think, i finally know where this is going. If there are any questions, now would be the time to ask . And let me Know if you want spoilers... So excited for the last chapter , cause i have a huge bombshell to drop on you guyzzz...**

**P.S : Miia your idea is here in this chapter.**

**13. All Klaroline**

_The beast looked up at her and Said Caroline!_

Tears flooded her eyes ,she did not even try to fight it . Maria was lying dead on the floor. The same Maria who helped Caroline with her duties,laughed with her in the mess halls during dinner,hugged her 5 minutes before bidding goodbye for the week as she was taking a Vacation. She has no family to be waiting for her arrival while she lay dead on the cold wooden floor , with no blood in her body to bleed out. He did this. Klaus did this . Her little girl Alice , oh My God Alice ! Alice must be sleeping tight in the Maid chambers waiting for her Mother. Caroline had met Alice number of times with Elena. The little girl was everywhere. Caroline started weeping out loud at the thought of Alice and ran outside. She couldn't breathe,she was choking , crying ,running .Her mind had all these thoughts of how Alice must feel. Caroline Knew the feeling, the same feeling when she heard her parents had died. IT WAS ANIMAL ATTACK. It finally got to her. Her parents had died ,some Vampire had fed on them and killed them without mercy. She fell down as she thought of that, her body failing her. She leaned against a tree taking in deep breathes, tears clouded her vision, but somehow she knew she was near the pond, there was no full moon like the last time she had been there ,Kissing the monster. She cried out loud, it was a forest no one to hear. How could she actually think Klaus was nice,Klaus liked her? Why the hell did she Kiss him? He had ruined a family right in front of her eyes. Like how hers was ruined 7 years ago.

She sat there wondering for a long time crying, wiping her tears from her cheeks only to be filled by new ones at the thought of Maria,Alice,Caroline's family... and most of all Klaus. He has been after her always, though she did not give into him,she was actually liking him, even when he yelled at her, Not few days before,

"_Caroline" Came a scream from the private room. She recognized his voice .It was Klaus. He had never yelled at her before. She dropped the clothes that she was arranging and rushed her way across the bedroom into his private gallery. The gallery was filled with paintings. She had never entered this room before, It was beautiful,filled with art. Did Klaus do this? She wondered . She gasped and took a step back when she saw Klaus turn around with yellow eyes and Screamed " WHY THE HELL DID YOU ENTER IN HERE?" She had not gone in she knew it , but how could she explain the angry Vampire before her that ..."I CAN SMELL THAT YOU WERE IN HERE" _

_"No,M lord" Caroline said in a faint voice. Klaus flashed over to her pushing her against the nearest wall scaring Caroline _

_"Don't Lie to me" growled Klaus_

_"NO M lord" Said Caroline fighting her tears . He moved back and let go off Caroline._

___ Caroline did not move. Any other maid would have ran after what she had witnessed but she just stood there looking into his eyes watching it regain the original blue __colour_

___"Why are you not afraid of me?" He asked in a low voice , all the coarseness and growling was gone._

___"I don't know" was her reply. He just looked at her trying to read her mind. "I did not come in here" she said again assuming now that he was back he would understand._

___"I am sorry My Love, I did not mean to Scare you, Will you forgive me Sweet heart?" he was still looking into her eyes trying to figure out why she was not afraid of him? Why is it that looking into her eyes comforted him so much. He wanted to kiss her. He moved a step further. He could hear her heartbeat ,the pulse, the artery, the blood. He turned away._

Caroline had thought he would kiss her but he did not. She hated herself at the thought of her wanting to kiss him at that moment. He was a beast , he had shown her that and how could she be stupid enough to stand there and wanting him to kiss her. She placed her face in the knees, Cuddling up. She felt anger and hatred towards Klaus , at herself for even thinking for a moment that this was her fairy tale that he might be her prince charming, that maybe she could change him, at least his monstrous ways. He is a predator , she knew now .

She felt cold hands hugging her, for a second there, she felt safe, she felt like everything will be alright, but then reality hit and she jerked off too see it was Klaus. The sight of his face made her want to burst out even louder. " Leave me alone" She begged . She wondered how he had found her, but of course he showed her the pond . She could see his sorry,apologetic eyes " I am sorry you had to see that love" He said

"You killed Maria. Little Alice no longer has Mother" Caroline started crying again.

Caroline's words burned Klaus like a white oak stake would. It suddenly dawned on him that he had Killed a woman and taken away some girl's mother. The poor child had lost her mother. Tears formed in his eyes thinking about how his family had abandoned him. Maria was not just his snack but a mother, a sister, a friend he thought then. He sat there in silence looking at the sunset. No amount of apologies would suffice,he knew. Not knowing the names and not connecting had always helped him in surviving the guilt, but now he thought of all the people he killed with families who sometimes did not even get their bodies back.

"How could you do this? Would you do this to your family?" She cried out to him "Your are a monster".

" Don't say that, Love. I don't like being a Monster" He tried to explain. He felt as if his world was shattering when he looked into Caroline's eyes that was filled with disgust.

" But you are one." she moved away from him.

" I was made a monster" he yelled at her. He couldn't bear that he was being called a monster and above all by Caroline. When she moved away he knew that he was losing her. He never had her in the first place but he felt so.

"By who?" She just whispered. She was taken aback when he yelled .But at that point she wanted to know his story.

"My mother"He sighed."she was a witch. When my brother henrik was killed by werewolves, She thought the best way to protect us was to turn us into immortals" He looked at her to read what was going on in her mind, was she listening or hating him. She was listening. Listening Keenly, hanging on to every word he said. Shocked at the fact that it was his Mother who had created a monster.

"I remember that night. Father had Called all of us and gave us blood,forced us to drink it. Shoving it down our throats when we refused he said it was for our safety. He told us to go to bed, but as we turned he slaughtered us like goats. I saw him stabbing Rebekah. I could hear her scream but i was already down,i could do nothing to save her,Elijah lay lifeless next to me and then fell Kol and Finn together." Tears fell down his cheek.

Caroline was shocked when she saw a tear prickling down his cheek. He was a monster,why is he in tears? The look in his eyes made her melt. He looked straight at the pond,as the sun was setting. He did not talk. Caroline could see he was in Shock. She moved her hand and placed in his comforting him. It was trembling .He did not speak.

They sat there even after the sun setting for a long time without uttering a word. She felt sorry for Klaus.

"I do not deserve anything, i am a monster " he said looking down .

"Maybe you should just do the right thing" was she supposed to tell something else to him?

"Do you hate me Caroline?" He asked looking into her eyes trying to find out her answer.

She did not know what to say? if he had asked this minutes before the obvious answer would be Yes, but that would be what she was saying in her anger and she would be lying but he does not deserve the truth. May be she should say that she hates him.

"No Klaus, I still see some good in you" She said

"It because of your good heart love, your light is too bright to see the darkness in me" He said

They sat there until night fall thinking about Maria's death, Caroline thought maybe he can be changed, may be this was her fairy tale.

**Did you all like it ? It was not as intense as in wanted it to be.**

**Please Review guys. Thanks for following my story , but i would appreciate if the followers would post a review. Review's make better Writers.**

**Spoiler Alert**** : Up next Klaroline and ElenaELijah Make out session's.**


	14. Funerals: Pain and gloomy

**14. Funerals: Pain and gloomy**

Death always meant pain and sadness. The original castle had always witnessed death but for the first time it was painful for everybody to witness the dead body of Maria in a coffin. Elijah had already taken care of the mess that Klaus had created in his room and arranged for a proper funeral for Maria , informed Rebekah to Caroline. The funeral was to be held this evening,said Rebekah. Klaus decided not to attend but Caroline had convinced him to do so. Caroline tried hard not to think about little Alice or what future had for her. She had to get today over with. She watched Klaus pace around the room fiddling his paint brush in his hand. He was painting since they got home. She had to do something to relax him. No matter what he did he was her Klaus.

"Klaus, you need to relax" Said Caroline thinking since when did he turn from Her lord to her Klaus. How could her mind even go there? currently that was not the issue she told herself. He did not respond but went back to his gallery and started painting again. She followed him inside.

"Klaus, tell me what is bothering you?'She tried again but that was in vain as he only glared at her and continued painting.

She moved further towards him. She had to do this for his sake she thought and placed her left hand on his cheek and turned him to face her and spoke again in a low voice "Talk to me, what's bothering you?" He looked in to her eyes deep but still did not talk.

"I am not feeling guilty that i killed her, instead it bothers me why i have this need to feel guilty" He finally Said which came as a shock to Caroline. How can he not feel guilty? He held her hand that was on his cheek and started rubbing it with his thumb. Suddenly the problem was not him not feeling guilty or the funeral that was ahead but her stomach twisting. He leaned in closer to her. She knew exactly where this was headed.

He placed a soft Kiss on her lips and looked at her as if asking for her permission. She did not move. The soft kiss was more than enough to make her melt. He kissed again this time deeply. He pulled her closer to him, holding by her Waist. She could feel him. He deepened the kiss and now their tongues were dancing coiling with each other. His kiss was strong. He broke the kisses to let her breathe. He moved Down kissing her neck and then behind her ear which made her moan. Her heart was pounding and he could hear her. He moved her exposing her neck and now he was kissing her neck where he would normally bite any other girl but his fangs did not descend. He pushed her towards the wall next to the painting he was working on and pushed himself tighter, closer towards her . She could feel him harden. HE lifted her dress cursing the fashion that made it so hard for him to undress her and ran his hands through her thigh as his lips returned to her lips and Kissed her deep.

She was ready, she told herself and kissed him back giving into her needs. But suddenly he pulled away and looked into her eyes. She was trembling in his arms. His Fangs dropped and Veins popped underneath his eyes. She lifted her hand touched the veins, running her fingers through it. Her other hand still in his hair "No Caroline" He breathed to her " I wouldn't do this to you" and left her standing in his gallery as he flashed out of it, making her wonder what he was talking about? What he would do to her? Was he talking about the kissing or him wanting to bite her?

* * *

Nobody Said funerals were going to easy but Maria's funeral was the worst,Breaking everybodies heart. It was Alice that Cried at her mother's coffin in the Original Castle Garden that made everybody hate Klaus. Klaus regretted telling he did not feel guilty earlier because he sure felt loads of em now. Looking at Little Alice with no family cry made him want to rip his own throat out. The only thing kept him together was Caroline who stood next to him. Caroline Wanted to hold Klaus's hand seeing what he was going through, though a part of her said he deserved more for doing this to Alice but the other part had forgiven him a thousand times now. She couldn't Hold his Hand Because that would draw in the other servants attention towards them. Rebekah was in tears standing with Bonnie and Elena who were crying too. Elijah stood calmly letting none of this get to him ,just looking at Elena and the other maids, who spoke a few words about Maria. Elijah felt sorry for Alice and wanted to do something for her, but KOl was right he thought. Kol was right not to attend the funeral " Brother i have nothing to do with it and it is none of business,plus all the crying and sadness is not my thing" KOl had told Elijah earlier.

"Mummy wake up,wake up" Alice Cried

Did the little girl even know what death meant thought Elena. Who is to explain her that her dear mother is never going to wake up. She had learn it in time just like how Elena did when her parents had died. She couldn't bear it any longer. Somebody had to do something about it. Elena walked forward towards Alice.

"Shhh...hush now honey,lets give your mom some rest now OK" Elena whispered to Alice. She could feel all the eyes on her. She didn't want to tear Alice away from her mother but this was worst thing to witness. "Come on honey lets go" She said and took Alice in her hands. The girl was too little and tired to fight Elena and struggle to stay with her mom,which did not make it easier for Elena.

The sun was setting and the funeral was over, Elena knew. She Carried Alice shushing her and trying to distract her with other stuffs,but deep down Elena Knew all this was not going to work cause the little girl knew something had terribly gone wrong.

* * *

It took Elena forever to get little Alice to Sleep. Telling her stories and keeping her occupied with little games and finally lying to every thing Alice asked about her mother. But she slept now.

Elena got up and covered the child with a blanket and looked at her sleep in peace.

"She sleeps like an angel" Elena heard Familiar voice of Elijah speak

Elena smiled vaguely and said "Yes, m lord"

"Oh, Elena this not not the time to be formal,call me Elijah" He said Smiling at her and entering her room standing next to her and looking at Alice sleep."She can sleep in here today,but tomorrow?" He questioned looking at Elena

" She will sleep with me tomorrow too" Elena replied,understanding Elijah's question. He wanted to know her plans for Alice. " I will take care of her, like my own, the poor kid shouldn't be left alone because of somebodies fault"Elena said firmly as if replying all of Elijah's questions

Elijah Nodded back in response and looked at Elena standing right next to him who was looking at Alice sleep. HE looked at Elena thinking how wrong he was to think that she was anything like the previous doppelganger. He couldn't even find the similarity in their looks now. Elena was different . She is nothing like Katherine or Tatia. She was full of light and no mischief. Her eyes and mind were filled with caring for others selfless.

"Your compassion it is a gift ,Elena" He breathed against her hair,gathering her attention towards him. She turned slowly to look into his eyes wondering what he said was truth or not ? But the look in his eyes were telling the truth. She couldn't break the eye contact, it was too strong for her,she had to move,but couldn't. She knew he felt the same way too. He leaned in to kiss her,but stopped half way. Was he asking for her permission ? She wondered. But Elijah was thinking about how his family had warned him over and over again not fall for her. Before he could finish his thoughts, he felt soft lips pressing against his lips,that tasted like honey. She was kissing him. He thought this might be wrong. He is betraying Klaus,but this was his moment he decided and deepened the Kiss and pulled her into his room through the connecting door and closed the door trying not to wake Alice. He pulled her towards him by her waist and pushed himself harder onto her. He slowly started to move her towards the bed and removed his Velvet waist coat and dropped it onto the floor,she had already removed her bonnet as he worked on her corset strings.

Her stomach was tight and million butter flies flying around. Her face burned as he kissed her Harder. He pushed her gently onto the Bed and before she knew, he was naked and suddenly it dawned on her so was she. He pressed small feather kisses along her shoulder and her jaw line. She was new to all this he made her feel. " Oh, Elijah" she moaned kissing him back thinking Where was this going?

* * *

**Author's Note : **Thanks to all who are following the story and has it marked as their favorite . Special thanks and love to all the Reviewers.

**Guest:**Will there be a kennett chapter too?

yes there will be a Kennett chapter and also Elejah, coming soon. All Kennett will come near the end.

Review more,the less it is, the lesser is my confidence. Plus without reviews i wont get better.

**Please Review, Hope this was good .**


	15. Morning After

** 15. Morning After  
**

Elijah could feel her softness against him as she slept tight, naked next to him, in his bed.

Maybe his siblings were right, he keeps making the same mistake, keeps falling for the same face, He thought staring at the ceiling holding Elena in his arms as tight as her human self could handle, not letting her go as if he was holding on to something for support. He looked at her sleep soundly on his chest, he could feel her even breathing,the warmth in her breathe. She was nothing like Tatia or Katerina, she was more a human than they ever were. She was kind ,full of humanity,he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and she moved closer to him in her sleep and smiled as she moved into him. But the thought of Klaus was more than enough to drop the smile on his face. He didn't want to ruin his moment. For the first time in a long time he had made love to a woman and it was not just about his needs. The mere sight of her gave him peace and he was not going to let Klaus ruin it. He kissed her one more time, this time on her cheek and she smiled. She was waking up, stirred to comfort and slowly opened her eyes to look at Elijah smiling at her all gentlemanly.

She had thought he would get out of the bed in the middle of the night because he was a lord and maybe he wouldn't sleep with her. But she was wrong, he was there in the morning smiling at her, still holding her close to his cold heartless chest.

"Good morning, Sweet heart" Elijah said Smiling at her. She rubbed her eyes waking up and smiled sleepily, which Elijah found was the best View for him in the morning.

"Morning" Elena spoke as she stretched and turned her attention towards Elijah.

It was the morning after, usually the time for the awkward talk about where this relationship is headed ,especially in their case, a complicated one.

"I thought you would have left early" She muttered slowly ,holding his hand over his chest and looking into his eyes. She didn't want to miss the expression on his face when they were going to have the talk,but he grinned widely.

" Oh i wouldn't miss the view of watching the sleeping beauty next to me" he responded.

Alright, he likes me or is he being humble? The next topic is how they were going to handle this. was this going to be a relationship? She thought.

"I think, Alice is waking up"He said interrupting her thought. she looked confused "I can hear her" he explained.

Right, he can hear her wake she thought and got up hurriedly trying to gather her dresses which amused Elijah as he wore his pants and shirt and moved towards her to help her with her strings. His fingers touched her bare neck and that was all that was necessary to make her flush with the previous night's memories.

He pulled her towards him and slowly whispered "I intend to see you tonight, Miss Gilbert" and walked towards the connecting door opening it up for her.

She was red and smiled at him and walked towards the door where he stood. Her mind was all over the place,her thoughts not in order but as she reached him she whispered "Yes Mlord" and hurried inside the room to tend to Alice.

* * *

"You could have come to the funeral,she worked here for nearly 5 years" Said bonnie frustrated at Kol who had skipped the funeral to have fun .

Bonnie and Kol had become very good friends since they had spend a lot of time together, training bonnie with her magic. They had decided to stick with them being friends and bonnie worked for him, though for the rest of the world they looked like an old couple arguing about everything.

"Well darling, funerals are borring and not really my thing" Smiled KOl who walked out of his solar room to have his breakfast.

"It wouldn't be so borring if it was you down there, trust me nobody will even come" snarled bonnie back knowing that it was not her best shot .

"Oh, that is a situation we are not going to be in" KOl smirked confidently indicating that he had won the argument, entering into the dining hall.

Klaus was sitting sipping in a glass of blood with Caroline right behind him, standing, respecting her lord just as the maids should, but who were they trying to fool everybody knew something was going on between them. Klaus smirked at Kol obviously overhearing their argument so Kol decided to speak

"Well brother, your spare time drinking seems to be bothering me with obligations of attending funerals" Kol smirked he knew he got to Klaus first thing in the morning.

"Which you didn't attend" murmured bonnie with an angry look serving Kol his blood on a fancy glass.

"Oh darling, are we not over this issue yet?" Kol looked at bonnie smirking, but bonnie did not reply instead glared at kol as if giving him the silent treatment.

" Alright well, i am sorry for the loss" Kol said smiling at bonnie who just eyed him suspiciously. Kol turned and looked at Klaus and started " Well brother next time you decide to have a meal that might end up in a funeral,let me know i will make sure to clear up my schedule and attend it"

" Oh brother,you will not have to take the pain in attending the funeral, for you will be daggered safely in a box if you keep up the attitude" threatened Klaus and looked at kol waiting for his response, who was cut in by Rebekah.

"Is that the word Sorry i hear from my dear brother's mouth" Said Rebekah walking in graciously with her green coloured dress and her golden locks cascading down her shoulders gathering everybody's attention towards her. She sped to her seat and continued "you have a done a wonderful job Bonnie" She complimented bonnie who just glared at Rebekah for mentioning at the table "What's next i expect to see , you humanity Kol" teased Rebekah turning her attention towards Kol.

"Well that will happen when you find love dear sister"Kol remarked which only led to bonnie smacking him under the table for being rude to his sister. Not that it was her business but she had the freedom to and it was her instant impulse.

Elijah made his appearance rather very late which was unlikely of him, followed by Elena right behind him. He had not missed anything, he had thought it was just the same as always Klaus threatening Kol and Kol and Rebekkah's argument. Everybody was too busy doing their share of teasing and threatening that they had missed to see a little girl walking in with Elena ,her small hands holding Elena's. It was when she spoke everybody noticed her presence.

" Mummy will not like it, she said not to go in front of them" Said Alice whispering it so only Elena could hear .

Everybody's attention went to Little Alice who was clinging on to Elena's hand. sympathy swept through everybody's eyes looking at her. Klaus growled and kicked his chair and walked out of the room in anger with Caroline following him out.

Elijah sat down calmly in his place and took out his napkin which had the regular monthly notifications of what had been going on and tabs kept on people by his Vampire and the men who served for Elijah.

"Come on now here Alice darling, Would you like some Cake" Elijah heard Rebekah. She was opening hands for Alice to come in as he opened the paper

_Presence of werewolves around New Orleans in search of the doppelganger to break the moon curse_

_Katerina fled. current identity is Katherine pierce_

_Sighted Finn Mikaelson in New Orleans_

_No sign of trouble in and around the Castle_

_,V_

Elijah processed the information,drinking his blood. It was the same of Katerina fleeing different countries and that there were no sign of trouble in and around the castle. He looked up casually, keeping his expression unchanged to see Kol teasing Rebekah on her motherhood skill while Rebekah was playing with Alice. The werewolves were a threat to them on full moon but with their strength these newbie werewolves did not stand a chance. What intrigued him the most was Finn. Elijah had received a letter from Finn telling he was in Prague and that Mikael is in Europe and the information of him heading towards New Orleans was false. Then how come his Vampire victor saw him in New Orleans. Victor would not go wrong,he had personally seen Finn number of times.

A lump formed in his throat thinking what if Finn a had sided with their father. Finn was most unlikely to do that, considering the fact that father would stake him and because of Finn's dislike towards Father. Finn was more of Mother's pet thought Elijah. He calmly got up and smiled at everyone and started to walk out of the dining hall. He could feel Elena's piercing gaze. Although they had decided to keep their relationship a secret and Elena go back to working as personal maid, things were still weird in public. He turned around to look at Elena and Said "Settle things about Alice,you are free from my service today"

* * *

" I wont be around for the day, do what you need to do with Rebekah and Elena for Caroline's surprise birthday party thing" Said Kol Calmly to Bonnie who was cleaning up his mess earlier that day and hadn't turned up till now,it was way past midnight.

Bonnie lie on her bed thinking about how her life had changed so much, now she was a stable witch,who could use her magic for anything but this power did not help her to save maria She thought gradually falling asleep tired from all the planning and helping Rebekah with the party and Elena with Alice. She closed her eyes shut hoping to have a good night's sleep when she felt something different,some power it was not hers, but she was sure it was a witch. There were no witches in the castle except her she thought. She could hear someone in Kol's Room. She got up and walked in over to see Kol half naked. He was changing.

"Bonnie will never learn to knock" he smirked at bonnie.

She did not respond. She was too tired to get into a word fight Kol right now. she walked back to go to her room but suddenly halted and touched her face and turned around.

" Like what you see,darling" Kol smirked again sensing Bonnie stop, so he looked at her ,her worried expression and then he saw it Blood was dripping down her nose.

" Bonnie, you are bleeding. are you doing some magic?" He expression had changed , he was concerned. Bonnie nodded a no to his question.

" I can feel something, its magic, not mine" She said and collapsed .

Kol used his vamp speed and ran over to catch bonnie before she could hit the floor and carried her over to his bed. He used the water in her room to wipe off the blood from her nose and sprinkled it over her face,hoping she would wake up, but no she did not.

was she hurt , maybe internally? His mind was not working properly, he knew, but still he bit his wrist and pressed it to Bonnie's mouth murmuring "drink darling drink" But she did not, he had forced a small amount down her throat but that didnt wake her up either.

It suddenly dawned on him, he could no longer hear her heartbeat. He pressed his ears to her chest to hear something but,

NO HEARTBEAT

* * *

**Author's note: **I am hoping the Review count will increase soon enough, Very disappointed with just 3 Reviews a chapter count.

Thanks to all my reviewers and followers and people who are reading it.

**Please Review**


	16. Calm Before the Storm

**16. Calm Before The Storm  
**

Darkness surrounded her and she was consumed by blackness. She flickered her eyes opening it trying to adjust her vision to see through the darkness. She felt cold she sat up hugging herself trying to get some warmth. she could a distant light somewhere, slowly her ears caught up to the sound of chanting. She walked towards the light it was not very far. A woman in her mid 40's was chanting something in Latin. It was a Spell,she recognized. She tried to memorize the spell chanting with the women over and over again. The surroundings suddenly changed she was taken away from the cold forest that she was in to a warm comfortable room.

It was Kol's Room. She could see shirtless Kol,she was facing his back. He was holding onto something, tight and hard.

" don't you do this Wake up,please" She heard him say,his voice filled with concern and sadness

" You are not allowed to leave me, wake up" He repeated it twice.

"I finally have someone i can trust. don't do you dare take her away from me" who was he talking to? the heavens , Kol did not believe in heavens. what was he talking about? she pondered.

" Please i love you please don't leave me please" Was he Sobbing?

She slowly made her way to the other side to find out who Kol was holding onto with his life. She could not see the face clearly as it was buried in Kol's chest. she walked further and then she recognized the face.

It was her lifeless body. Her eyes widened looking back and forth from Kol to her dead body. He kept on chanting her name telling that he loved her asking her to wake up. she moved further and placed a hand on her Lifeless face.

* * *

Gasping and taking in maximum amount of air and pushing her eyes open wide, bonnie woke up in Kol's arms startling Kol with the sudden motion.

" Oh good lord you are alright" Kol said hugging bonnie close to his chest and kissing her on her forehead repeatedly.

" what happened?"Bonnie had a confused expression on her face. She scratched through her brain remembering her blacking out when Kol stated it.

" well, lets see darling, you scared the hell out of me when you laid dead here a while ago" Said Kol releasing her .

Bonnie Sat up still breathing hard "what ?" She looked at Kol for answers but he was just happy that he could hear her heart beat.

" do You remember anything?" he asked softly smiling at bonnie and no smirk on his face. Bonnie could swear that she had never seen him without a smirk. She nodded no and Kol just pulled her into a hug, a tight one and whispered "I am glad you are alright"

Bonnie slowly pulled away looking into his eyes. She was already confused from what had just happened to her but adding to her confusion were the sparks and intense heat she felt being in Kol's arms. He was looking into her eyes, their faces just inches apart, still holding her,his one arm still around her waist ,slowly rubbing his thumb across her cheek and tucking a strand of her loose hair behind her ears. He leaned in closer and placed faint kiss on her cheek lingering.

"You need to rest, love" He whispered hugging her once more and laying her down and tucking her in for the night. He blowed out the candles and turned around and walked out the door.

Bonnie laid there all alone wondering what had happened? He said she was laying lifeless. then how did she come back alive? She clearly remember the presence of a Witch and bonnie had felt the magic. but above all she could still feel like she was in Kol's arms. It had felt nice, and now she was alone, she slowly closed her eyes when she felt a pair of cold arms covering her. she tried to move but could not.

"shhh... sleep, darling, I didn't want to leave you alone" bonnie heard kol's voice which comforted her.

* * *

It was her birthday. A lot had happened since her last birthday. Now Caroline was a working independent woman, who was working for Vampires and in love with one of em plus her best friend was a witch. But like every year she hoped this would be her year. She had been awake for a long time,thinking about her parents and her home. She slowly turned and opened her eyes looking forward to a beautiful day to see a small black velvet box and a parchment next to it. She opened the parchment up to see a picture of her, just her face smiling and her curled hair flying in the wind. She turned the paper around which mentioned _Happy birthday, Love K._She opened the box which she assumed contained her gift. It was a bracelet, with diamonds , 19 of em to mark her squealed in joy looking t the diamonds she held in her hand. Nobody had gifted her something like this before. This was the only finest piece of jewel she owned. It was a great day already she thought.

She spent the rest of the day with her regular chores and her duties. she was surprised when nobody had wished her all day. All she got was smiles and nods. Bonnie was totally in her own world , and Elena did not even remember it was Caroline's birthday. What had happened ? Her best friends her only family did not remember her birthday, Which disappointed her, but all that sadness was washed away when she walked into her room in the evening to see another box and a Parchment which Said _Meet me in the library at 6, K._She did not meet Klaus all day or did not get a chance to thank him for his gift but here was another one from him. She opened it to find a beautiful blue dress. So grand with white stones decorating the already beautiful gown.

She hurried downstairs wearing her gifts.

She pushed opened the door nervously practicing how she should thank him for all he had given him, but instead she yelped and jumped when she heard a chorus saying

**Happy Birthday Caroline!**

* * *

**I know this is short nd not good at all. My excuse.. i was thinking if i should continue at all.**

**Review count aint increasing ... :( Aint this good ? If not please tell me cause i will stop or try to improve . I wont know if you don't tell me. **

**Please Review.**


	17. I Love Birthdays

**17. I Love Birthdays**

**Happy Birthday Caroline!  
**

She heard a crowd shouting at her as she pushed opened the door.,totally catching her off guard. Her jaws dropped in shock. She hadn't expected this. Caroline placed both her palms covering her mouth to hide the O that had formed. She looked around the room tears starting to form in her eyes out off happiness. There stood her three best friends Elena,Bonnie and Rebekah in the center, smiling widely at her and the rest of the Vampire master crew,next to Rebekah Klaus mouthing happy birthday to her , Kol with his trade mark smirk and Elijah shooting out his best genuine smile. The others had caught her eye too, Mrs Bailey, AnnMarie and few others she recognized and did not recognize.

Bonnie Elena and Rebekah moved forward wishing her and hugging her in turns.

"Thank you so much guyss... No one has ever done this for me " She finally uttered with tears escaping her eyes

"awww there are the happy tears" Said Elena and Bonnie in unison and hugging her

" Yes happy tears" She said wiping away the last tear drop as Rebekah turned clinking her glasses saying Birthday song and everybody started singing the song wishing her.

"Let the enjoyment begin" Said Rebekah as the song finished and everybody turned to the food table and alcohol table dance corner all set up in the library What a weird place to have a party but it was perfect for the small gathering.

Few of them came over to Caroline and wished her handing over their gifts hugging her . She was the most important person there. She never had break surrounded by people and it made her happy. she swore this was the best day of her life.

She finally caught a break and joined the girls table and had a sip of wine

" Happy birthday Caroline" Alice came up to Caroline giving her a bouquet leading on to a bunch of aw's from the other three

"Thank you Alice,it is lovely i love it" Caroline picked up the little girl and placed her on the lap. But Alice was restless She ran someplace else.

" Seriously guyss i will never forget this" Caroline turned to the other three

"That was the whole point you never forgetting this day" Said Rebekah teasing Caroline just as a bunch of handsome men approached the table. She recognized the familiar voice speaking

"Lovely ladies should not be seated like this,Care to have a dance" Said Klaus holding his hand out for Caroline to take it when the same was mirrored by KOl to Bonnie and Elijah to Elena.

"Well, is that the only ask to dance line you have, you said same thing at the ball, but sure" Caroline smirked and placed her hand on his.

"oooh, not so smooth brother" KOl smirked at Klaus . Elijah and Elena were already on their way to the dance floor.

Bonnie did the same starting to walk to the dance floor when Rebekah yelled " What about me?" and earned a laugh from the six of them.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**I know I know way too small. But the next chapters are about Kennett , Klaroline and Elejah Dance individually.**

**PLease PLease REview and Thanks to all who are reviewing follwoing and has my story as a favourite. **


	18. Kennett Dance

**18. Kennett Dance**

Bonnie Looked around the Scene as she walked to the dance floor in Kol's Hands. Caroline was genuinely happy and so was Elena,both of them in the hands of their Lords clearly in love with them.

"Penny for your thoughts, love" Kol brought her back to reality, wrapping an arm around her waist holding her tight but also keeping a distance. Bonnie couldn't help but feel safe in his arms as they started to dance.

"Worth more than a penny, Kol" Bonnie smirked at Kol only making Kol pull her closer to him , their bodies pressed together tight and their faces inches away.

"Will pay anything, love" he whispered into Bonnie's ears.

Bonnie was caught in Kol's gaze. She didn't know what it was that made her feel this way , the way he looked into her eyes or the words he just told her. This was a side of Kol Bonnie had never seen before. Sure, He was a flirt but the way he looked into her eyes ,making her feel something she had never felt before,oh how much she wished to be with this Kol. They were moving slowly, casual lazy movements, wrapped up in each others arms.

Kol could hear her heart rate pick up the speed , oh how much he loved having her in his arms making her feel so much but this was not the right place to plant his lips on hers .

"Heard that Miss Gilbert is going to raise Little Alice as her own" Kol said using it as a distraction to snap Bonnie back to earth _but really it was more like a distraction for himself_.

"Yea, Yea,Elena men-tioned that, i think" Bonnie mumbled, wrinkling her forehead and her eyebrows indicating that the distraction had worked._But seriously she was still in his arms and she could feel heat all over her body._

"mm,"Kol murmured whirling her around and smiling at Klaus who had a peaceful expression on his face holding Caroline constantly whispering in her ears.

"Nik bought her everything"Kol said in a low voice eyeing them and then turning to look at Bonnie.

" What?" She asked wearing a confused look on her face

"Caroline, darling" he paused eyeing at the blonde pair "everything Caroline is wearing is gifted by Nik" and tapped his ears to indicate that's how he knew

" Eavesdrop,bad manners"Bonnie replied and nodded her head disapprovingly smirking "Bad bad bad" she said again mocking Kol

" oh love, I am Bad" Kol smirked proudly at Bonnie looking into her eyes

"Really?" she faked an intriguing look and smiled.

He pulled her Closer to him real tight ,letting go of their intertwined fingers and bringing his hand and moving the bunch of hair from her neck and then wrapping his hand around her waist, holding Bonnie like in a hug. Bonnie was looking into his eyes her one hand on his shoulder and her freed hand over his chest,he leaned in slowly towards her ear and whispered " I have lot of bad, naughty ideas to do to you, sweetheart" and placed a soft kiss on her ear and then on her neck softly. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to stop letting out a moan, her heart was racing fast, blood rushing in her veins and sweating.

"Oh,love" he whispered and Kissed her neck again before pulling away to look into her eyes which was slowly fluttering open and getting lost in his eyes.

The moment was too overwhelming for both of them he was leaning in to her lips and pulling back for the second time. He wanted her to kiss her,taste her lips but not in front of his family,which would be her concern too. He did not want to let her go or still hold on to her without Kissing. But thankfully the song ended and he heard Niklaus calling Elijah and Rebekah.

"Kol" Klaus called him " Yes Brother" Kol replied immediately and let go of Bonnie more like dropped her,trying to ignore what had just happened?

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Love it ? Hate it ? I know its short but the next two chapters will be the same. **

**PLease Review **

**Thanks to everybody who is reading this **

**Love,**

**ARN**

**Spoiler : Klaroline Dance **


End file.
